memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darth Duranium
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Darth Duranium! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Konami page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 08:44, 9 September 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Archive User archive is located here. Darth Duranium (talk) 05:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Image deletion requests Fyi, if you want to request an image deleted, just throw up a on the page and a comment in the edit summary. Images with those tags are easier to find won't require an explanation on the talk page.--Alan (talk) 00:03, March 12, 2019 (UTC) :Cheers, will do. - Darth Duranium (talk) 04:19, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Image keep request Hey Darth, I've noticed you've uploaded a pic of Eave's PhaseII shuttle concept art...I know you replace such imagery when a pic of the model becomes available, but can you leave this one, as it can be used on other pages as well...just thought to do a pre-emptive move on this one.... PALL (Peace and Long Live in case you've forgotten;))--Sennim (talk) 10:49, July 13, 2019 (UTC) editAah, scratch that, I've noticed you already pre-empted my pre-emptive move ;)--Sennim (talk) 11:40, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :Hehe, yep, had to sneak yet another "temp" shot in through the back door. Curse you, Eaglemoss! ;) Thanks for adding it to those other Phase II articles, hadn't had the chance. Such a very interesting part of Trek history, the more the merrier, I says. - Darth Duranium (talk) 13:55, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Display Ok I HAVE to ask - I saw the pic you posted of your starship collection and I have to know where you got those display cabinets! I've been looking for the perfect cabinets for a long time, and nothing i've found is quite right. Yours, however, are outstanding! 05:49, October 9, 2019 (UTC) :Hi. Actually, that's not my collection in the cabinets: that section of the montage is courtesy of Vincent Pearce, who said the cabinets are (older versions of) IKEA's "Billy" shelving, and are still available. If you're in Europe, Lidl make splendid ones, too. Anyhoo, best of luck. - Darth Duranium (talk) 20:38, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Thank you!